Friendly faces, warm embraces
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: Il Natale non è sempre un momento felice. Almeno non per tutti. Come si può superare e dimenticare momenti passati legati a questo periodo, tristi e dolorosi, oramai impressi nella memoria per sempre? Nè Steve e neppure quel geniaccio di Tony hanno idee in proposito e sarà proprio questo vuoto a far nascere in loro il desiderio di legarsi e trovare insieme una risposta.


Steve si sedette a tavola per ultimo dopo aver servito le restanti frittelle di mais a Thor, riempiendogli il piatto fino al limite. Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e in quelle ultime sere prima del cenone, il salone al primo piano dell'Avengers Tower era diventato un tranquillo punto di ritrovo per la squadra che, ogni tanto, si godeva una piccola cena in compagnia, chiacchierando di cose piacevolmente banali e dimenticando per un po' tutte le preoccupazioni.

Per Cap era una sensazione immensamente gradevole, ritrovarsi nuovamente accerchiato da persone con cui sentiva di avere un legame. Sentirsi finalmente circondato da amici. Non sentirsi più solo.

Thor parlava quasi sempre a bocca piena, si sbracciava animatamente, raccontando aneddoti sulle mastodontiche feste che si tenevano ad Asgard, Natasha e Clint al contrario parlavano molto poco, spesso solo fra loro, ma mangiavano con piacere e ascoltavano con vivido interesse senza mai sembrare annoiati; Bruce rideva di gusto spiluccando qualcosa dal piatto e facendo i complimenti a Steve per la sua buona cucina.

E Tony...

Tony non c'era quasi mai.

Saliva di corsa dal laboratorio, acchiappava un piatto con qualcosa sopra, si infilava un panino in bocca e spariva di nuovo giù per le scale salutando tutti; fece così anche quella sera, ma questa volta Steve aveva deciso che non gli avrebbe permesso di isolarsi.

Aspettò qualche minuto dopo che il miliardario se ne era tornato nella sua caverna tecnologica, si alzò scusandosi con tutti e lo seguì portandosi dietro un bicchiere pieno di vino.

Arrivato giù bussò con due nocche alla porta di vetro tenendo in mostra il bicchiere; Tony era seduto su una sedia girevole davanti ad una specie di bancone. Si voltò e gli vece subito cenno di entrare con la mano, tornando poi al suo lavoro.

Steve gli si avvicinò, posò il bicchiere sul primo ripiano libero e stabile che trovò e gli si mise alle spalle, cercando di sbirciare ciò che l'altro stava facendo.

"Perchè non vieni su con noi e ci resti per tutta la cena qualche volta?"

Andò dritto al sodo, senza ammorbidire le parole o fare giri inutili; conosceva bene l'uomo a cui si stava rivolgendo e aveva capito che indorare la pillola era una cosa completamente inutile. Sotto sotto Tony era un combattente, sapeva incassare i colpi e rispondere con altrettanta violenza.

"E' un invito allettante ma purtroppo ho da fare."

Risposta ovvia e anche piuttosto banale, pensò Steve roteando gli occhi al cielo.

"Si, lo vedo."

Disse osservando da oltre la schiena di Tony quello che per lui sembrava solo un ammasso di fili, rottami e pezzi di metallo. Li fissò per un secondo, sforzandosi di capire cosa potesse uscire da quel groviglio meccanico ma, alla fine, non ebbe più dubbi sul fatto che non sembrava, ma si trattava proprio di una carcassa di resti a cui il miliardario stava cercando, non si sa per quale motivo, di dare un senso.

"Andiamo, Tony. Lascia perdere per un po' e vieni su con noi. Hai bisogno di un po' di pa-"

BAM!

Il miliardario sbatté il cacciavite che reggeva in mano contro il banco da lavoro facendo zittire il soldato che sussultò sorpreso; si voltò facendo ruotare la sedia e piantò i suoi occhi scuri in quelli di Cap sospirando lentamente come un drago pronto a far fuoco, mentre sul suo viso restava scolpita la solita faccia strafottente e ironica.

"Che cosa non capisci del concetto -ho da fare-, Rogers? Grazie del vino. Adesso puoi tornare dagli altri."

"Smettila di fare il brillante. Volevo solo che t-"

"Si, lo so! Tu volevi solo passare la serata tutti insieme! Volevi solo aiutare! Tu vuoi sempre aiutare! Ma io sto bene così, grazie! Ho sempre passato il periodo di Natale in questo modo e mi va bene così! Anche da solo!"

Steve non riusciva a dire una parola; fissava Tony confuso e sconvolto da ciò che stava dicendo. Lo vide alzarsi e parasi davanti a lui gesticolando mentre il sarcasmo nella sua voce si faceva più pesate ad ogni parola. Fino a quando perse il controllo e superò il limite.

"Non sono come te! Che hai bisogno di ritrovare un cerchio di persone care con cui passare il tempo per non sentirti solo, perchè tutte le persone a cui tenevi sono morte!"

Una piccola scintilla balenò negli occhi blu di Steve che, senza accorgersene, irrigidì per un attimo le spalle e la mandibola, stringendo i pugni come fossero pronti a colpire un muro di cemento, mentre sul suo viso si disegnava un'espressione carica di rabbia.

Ma durò meno di un battito di ciglia; alla collera si sostituì pian piano il dispiacere, la tensione si dissolse in un'improvvisa debolezza e il volto, duro e tirato per l'indignazione, si abbandonò ad un misero, piccolo, triste sorriso a labbra serrate.

"Buona serata, Tony."

Gli rivolse un ultimo timido sguardo prima di voltarsi, uscire dalla porta a vetri e risalire le scale, tornando si sopra. Non era lo sguardo di un soldato, di un Capitano; era lo sguardo di un uomo che non si era mai sentito tanto abbandonato e solo in tutta la sua vita come in quel momento.

Tony rimase con la bocca semiaperta, ancora bloccata dopo l'ultima frase che aveva pronunciato; si era pentito di aver detto quelle cose 0,00001 secondi dopo che le parole erano uscite dalle sue labbra, ma la reazione inaspettata che Steve aveva avuto dopo lo aveva paralizzato completamente.

Sospirò affranto abbassando la testa, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi e maledicendo se stesso con tutte le parolacce che gli passavano per la testa.

Steve arrivò accanto all'ingresso della torre molto rapidamente, afferrò il cappotto di pelle marrone dall'attaccapanni dietro la porta e se lo infilò con un agile gesto.  
Prima che potesse uscire, la testa di Thor sbucò dalla sala cogliendolo alla sprovvista; stava masticando qualcosa che inghiottì non appena vide il soldato vestito e pronto per andarsene.

"Tutto bene, Steven?"

Lui gli sorrise nel modo più vero che riuscì a strapparsi di dosso, rendendosi subito conto da solo di non essere per nulla convincente, mentre si allacciava la cerniera della giacca fino a sotto il mento.

"Scusatemi, vado a fare due passi. Mi serve un po' d'aria."

Si gettò al collo una sciarpa blu scura e uscì senza più dire una parola, richiudendosi delicatamente l'uscio alle spalle.

Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia, stringendo le palpebre, guardando prima la porta, poi le scale da cui Steve era risalito un attimo prima, poi di nuovo la porta; storse la bocca in una smorfia di disapprovazione e, dopo aver strappato con violenza un altro pezzo della frittella che reggeva in mano con un generoso morso, si voltò di scatto, tornando dentro al salone con le intenzioni molto chiare.

Dopo 10 minuti, Steve aveva già attraversato diversi isolati di New York quasi di corsa per il nervoso e finalmente si era deciso a rallentare il passo. Si accorse di aver marciato fino a quel momento con i pugni chiusi e li aprì sentendo le dita intorpidite per il freddo e la tensione; infilò le mani in tasca e continuò a camminare per un po' a testa bassa.

Erano appena le 21 ma il freddo aveva spinto molte persone a rintanarsi in casa lasciando le strade del centro un po' più libere del solito; Steve era il tipo di uomo che nonostante tutto ciò che la vita gli aveva riservato, voleva vedere sempre l'aspetto positivo delle cose. E il Natale, ovviamente, era sempre stato un motivo più che valido per rinforzare questa sua fede nella bontà che c'è nella gente.

Si guardava intorno e vedeva che tutte le case avevano su finestre e porte addobbi più o meno sfarzosi e appariscenti di agrifoglio, angioletti, candele disegnate; e ogni negozio lungo la via principale era cosparso di cascate, rami, archi di luci chiare e scure, bianche o di vividissimi colori accesi. Quello era il momento dell'attesa, quello appena prima dell'inizio di una festa a sorpresa, quando tutti attendono in silenzio, trattenendo il fiato, l'arrivo dell'invitato speciale.

E questo accade ogni volta, ogni anno, nonostante il rito sia sempre lo stesso; l'atmosfera resta invariata di anno in anno come se fosse intrappolata in quei pochi giorni per tutto il tempo e, ogni volta che il mondo vi passa attraverso, tutto si azzera, tutto appare nuovo e bello come il primo fiocco di neve dell'inverno.

Quando due bambini con indosso le maschere di Iron Man e Captain America gli passarono accanto urlando di gioia per i regali appena ricevuti, Steve si fermò a guardarli per qualche istante, appoggiandosi con la schiena ad un lampione.

Ma, nonostante quella dolce immagine, non riuscì a levarsi di dosso la triste sensazione di dispiacere che lo avvolgeva da quando era uscito dal laboratorio di Tony.

Dopo che i due piccoli girarono l'angolo sparendo con i loro genitori, alzò la testa e si accorse di poter vedere la luminosa A dell'Avengers Tower proprio in mezzo a due palazzi. Percorse tutta la facciata dell'edificio, così scuro e buio rispetto a dove lui si trovava adesso, dal primo piano fino al tetto andando poi su nel cielo. Finì, quasi senza pensarci, ad osservare il punto in cui stava il portale alieno durante la battaglia di New York, e subito rivide il corpo di Iron Man cadere a peso morto fuori dal buco e precipitare verso il suolo.

Distolse immediatamente lo sguardo riportandolo al suolo, sentendo un brivido inatteso lungo la schiena; si strinse nel cappotto e si sgridò mentalmente per non aver preso anche i guanti prima di uscire, desideroso com'era di scappare via per restare da solo.  
Restare solo...

Quel pensiero lo sorprese per un attimo, facendolo immobilizzare; aveva riproverato Tony 20 minuti prima proprio perchè voleva stare da solo nel suo laboratorio e poi anche lui era fuggito da tutto e tutti per cercare quella stessa solitudine che tanto lo infastidiva e spaventava.

Forse Tony aveva bisogno di stare da solo, esattamente come lui in quel momento, e invece di domandargli il perchè, Steve lo aveva spronato ad ignorare il suo bisogno senza nemmeno tentare di capirlo.

Scosse la testa sorridendo fra sé e sé, pensando all'eccessiva reazione che il miliardario aveva avuto e capendone finalmente il senso; si stava solo difendendo da qualcosa che Cap in quel momento non aveva capito.

Si rimise in piedi usando il lampione per spingersi con le spalle e, sfruttando quello slancio, tornò sui suoi passi dirigendosi di nuovo perso Avengers Tower.

Quando si trovò a una decina di metri dall'ingresso, si accorse che proprio davanti alla porta c'era Tony, chiuso nella sua lucente armatura col casco calato sul volto.

Aggrottò la fronte e si avvicinò accelerando il passo.

"Tony? Cosa stai...?"

"Devo chiederti di venire un attimo con me, Rogers."

La voce metallica era condita dal solito lieve sarcasmo, ma non era aggressiva come prima nel laboratorio, sembrava quasi agitata.

"Cosa?"

"Reggiti forte."

Con un balzo accelerato dei propulsori, Tony afferrò Steve per la vita e si lanciò in volo dritto verso l'alto, senza dargli il tempo di ribattere in alcun modo.

"AH! CHE CA-NO! METTIMI GIU'! NO! STARK! STAAAAAAAAAR-AgH!"

Iron Man si bloccò con una brusca frenata facendogli rimbalzare la voce in gola ed emettere un ridicolo suono strozzato; aveva gli occhi chiusi e si reggeva con forza alle spalle dell'armatura respirando velocemente.

"Scusa, pessima frenata."

Esordì Tony ironicamente sistemandosi il suo corpo fra le braccia per tenerlo meglio: gli mise un piede sotto ai suoi per permettergli di appoggiarcisi sopra e con il braccio lo avvolse intorno alla vita per tenerlo dritto, rivolto verso l'Avengers Tower, che ora stava proprio all'altezza della grande A, a una dozzina di metri davanti a loro.

Steve aprì gli occhi guardando confusamente in tutte le direzioni e, quando si accorse di essere stabilmente fermo e al sicuro, diede una violenta manata sul casco di Iron Man.

"Sei fuori di testa?!"

"Ahi!"

"Che cavolo ti è preso?!"

"Datti una calmata e fammi spiegare!"

Sbuffarono entrambi fissandosi negli occhi; o meglio, Tony poteva tranquillamente vedere i chiari occhi di Cap attraverso l'armatura e Cap scrutava le fessure dell'elmo quasi completamente sicuro di sapere che espressione avesse il miliardario al di sotto di esso.

Distolsero lo sguardo, portandolo tutti e due verso la torre e Tony sollevò verso l'alto il braccio con il quale non reggeva il soldato contro il suo fianco.

Solo in quel momento, Steve si accorse che sul tetto dell'edificio c'erano tutti gli altri, imbacuccati con cappotti e sciarpe, che agitando le mani lo salutavano sorridenti.

"Ma...che cosa...?"

Iron Man abbassò il braccio come per dare il via ad una gara e Thor e Clint sollevarono la loro arma sopra la testa portandosi ai lati opposti, mentre Natasha e Bruce indietreggiarono fino ad arrivare all'altro lato, sul fondo del tetto.

Thor fece roteare il martello e volò verso Clint disegnando una specie di arco verso di loro e l'arciere scagliò una freccia che compii più o meno la stessa traiettoria e si conficcò esattamente dove stava prima il Dio. Ripeterono quell'azione 2 volte con precisione e attenzione.

Rimanendo concentrato su di loro, Steve non si era accorto del gancio che Natasha si era messa in vita e per un attimo si fece prendere da panico quando la vide correre verso di loro e gettarsi giù dalla torre con un salto.

Dopo qualche metro la corda si tese, lei si bloccò con i piedi contro il muro e si mise a correre da un lato; in poco meno di un minuto fece 2 volte il giro completo della torre e poi risalì senza fatica la parete fino al tetto dove Thor e Clint si erano già riuniti accanto a Bruce dandosi pacche sulle spalle.

Non un fiato era uscito dalla bocca di Steve durante tutto questa esibizione di funambolismo circense; era rimasto a occhi sbarrati, confuso come un cane che si rincorre la coda per troppo tempo.

Dopo un paio di minuti, Bruce sollevò la mano dalla torre e rivolse a Tony un pollice alzato.

"Jarvis?"

"Si, signore?"

Rispose immediatamente la voce all'interno del casco.

"Acciecami."

"Con immenso piacere, signore."

All'istante, un ronzio di un paio di secondi arrivò alle orecchie di Cap, poi uno scricchiolio e, alla fine, come se qualcuno avesse gettato una manciata di stelle sul palazzo, un'infinità di lucine si accese, disposte su 6 file, ricoprendo tutta la parte superiore della torre.

Steve sussultò stringendosi con il braccio intorno alle spalle di Tony che lo sostenne immediatamente con il corpo.

Le lucciole di vetro iniziarono pian piano a cambiare tonalità in maniera apparentemente casuale e scombinata, passando dal blu, al rosso, al verde, al viola, al giallo inondando di colore perfino gli edifici di fianco, nei vetri dei quali si riflettevano tutte le luci.

Tutti sul tetto esultarono stringendosi in un abbraccio e mettendosi a chiacchierare.

Tony fece scattare l'elmo, levandoselo dalla testa e agganciandolo sul fianco; girò il volto verso Steve vedendolo ancora imbambolato, immobile a fissare l'Avengers Tower.

"Qualche rara volta, da piccolo, passavo il Natale con i miei. Tutte le altre lo passavo da solo."

La voce del miliardario era sorprendentemente normale. Sembrava più che stesse raccontando come gli era andata la giornata e non che stesse rivelando una momento tanto triste e personale della sua vita.

"Quindi, quando loro sono morti, in fondo ero già abituato a starmene da solo in occasioni come queste. E col tempo è diventato quasi un rito, rimanere da solo a Natale."

Ora anche Tony aveva spostato lo sguardo lontano dal viso di Cap e aveva ripreso a guardare la torre.

"Ma poi sei arrivato a darmi fastidio e io non ero preparato a tutte le gentilezze e le preoccupazioni che tu hai sempre per me."

Un lievissimo e quasi impercettibile cambiamento nel suo tono di voce, una minuscola nota di emozione, fece rivivere Steve che girò il viso verso di lui.

"Non mi va di perdere tutto di nuovo e per questo ho paura persino di provare."

Tony voltò anch'egli il viso permettendo finalmente a Cap di vedere nei suoi grandi occhi scuri.

"Ma credo che questo sia il periodo dell'anno più giusto per ricominciare, no? Voglio dire, i desideri, i sogni, Babbo Natale, e tutte quelle altre cose che so-OH!"

Ci volle un'ottima capacità di ripresa e di equilibrio da parte dell'armatura quando Steve gettò le braccia intorno al collo di Tony regalandogli un affettuoso e inteso abbraccio, mentre un immenso sorriso invadeva il suo volto.

"Grazie, Tony! Grazie..."

La voce di Cap era pervasa di felicità, quasi tremante e si spense subito in un sussurro appena percepibile e commosso.

Tony rispose all'abbraccio senza stare troppo a pensarci, facendo appoggiare Steve sui suoi piedi per riuscire a stringerlo con entrambe le braccia; chiuse gli occhi sentendo le sue labbra tendersi pian piano.

Ricominciare, nel periodo in cui tutto è possibile.

Ricominciare a sperare in qualcosa che andasse oltre il loro triste passato, oltre il loro dovere di supereroi.

Vedere in loro, in tutti loro, qualcosa di meno simile ad un team e più ad una famiglia.

La loro famiglia.

Delle urla quasi animalesche di esultanza e di festa arrivarono dal tetto della torre fino alle loro orecchie facendogli venire ancora più da ridere.

Ma non sciolsero il loro abbraccio. Rimasero così, fermi, fino a quando Tony sentì il desiderio di vedere il luminoso sorriso di Steve e di guardarlo dritto nei suoi splendidi occhi blu, lucidi di gioia, che gli fecero vibrare il cuore.

"Buon Natale..."

...

La seconda casella del Fangirlario dell'Avvento è stata aperta!  
Continuate a seguirci e ci leggiamo domani con la terza Fanfiction!

Se siete capitati qui per caso e vi è piaciuto quello che avete letto, cercateci su Facebook, siamo Fandom Rhapsody!


End file.
